Omni Stratos
by ShadowKing042
Summary: What if Dr. Shinonono wasn't the only person who developed cores the other person was an even more mysterious figure Dr. Mugen, so elusive not even his first name is known and what if a second boy showed up with a IS containing a prototype Mugen core. This is the story of Dr. Mugen and his associate Joseph Hono. MugenxHarem, JosephxHarem and IchikaxHarem Lemons No flames
1. Chapter 1

**Please note this will have 2 OCs and if you do not like them or think they are too OP then too bad don't flame and secondly for gods sake its called a mary sue after star trek character ****Lieutenant Mary Sue no matter the gender it is still called a mary sue not a fucking gary stu! Because only fucking idiots say that anyways on with the story. Also Charlotte will be 17 and ****Tabane will be 19 and too add realism ****Chifuyu Orimura's will be 21 as her and Tabane were childhood friends. Please note that Ichika is still 15**

**P.S. Your grade doesn't affect what homeroom your in.**

**Here is a short bio for the first OC.**

**...**

**Joseph Hono**

**Age: 16**

**IS Hellfire**

**Generation +**

**While this doesn't evolve on it's own Dr. Mugen can modify it as this was Mugen's first IS**

**Hellfire v1**

**Flamethrower**

**Fists**

**prototype Mugen core Inferno**

***please note v1 can not fly**

**...**

**Chapter 1 The badass arrives **

**please note that this will start at the beginning of epsisode 2**

(homeroom before match)

This is our new student Joseph Hono not much about him is known other then he is sponsored by the mysterious Dr. Mugen, it is even said that he knows the elusive Dr. himself. Ms. Yamada announced. In walked a boy with spikey blonde hair, dark sunglasses, a leather jacket and combat boots on his left wrist there was a studded leather bracelet. He goes and sits in the desk in the far back corner opposite from the window. When Cecilia mentions the duel Joseph speaks up he says " now it wouldn't be a very fair fight if a new pilot had to vs an experienced IS pilot all by himself so I will fight on his side to even things out abit."

(At the match Joeseph pushed a red button on the bottom of the bracelet)

The bracelet transforms into a spiked one and a Red, orange and black IS appeared.

It looked almost demonic in shape. Having a flamethrower on its wright wrist and no other apparent weapons.

Ichika then got in his IS and the match began when blue tears was visible in the sky.

"Ichika I need you to ground her IS so I can pummel it." Joseph said.

Cecilia then fires a laser beam at Ichika.

He then falls and hits the ground.

Ichika then draws his sword.

Ichika then rockets skyward and tries to strike blue tears from above forcing her to land.

This results in Hellfire hitting blue tears with a haymaker, sending her spinning.

"Hey Ichika I thought this skirt would be tougher but it looks like she is all bark no bite!" Joseph yells.

"How dare you insult me, Cecilia Alcott representative of england" Cecilia roared in fury charging straight towards Joseph.

Joseph stepped to the side and clothes-lined the charging IS then attacked with a torrent from his flamethrower. Cecilia flew skyward and Ichika used all his energy in an attack causing his IS to shut down. B;ue Tears then fired a barrage of laser beams from her sniper rifle to defeat Hellfire.

"It looks like it's my win then!" Cecilia exclaimed. When suddenly her IS lurched downward as it ran out of power causing her to face-plant.

(Later)

"That new boy just stood up for that idiot Ichika and offered to help him so the match would be fair, so brave..." Cecilia thought to her self.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please note I am skipping to episode 5 so I can introduce the second OC here is a short bio on him**

**Dr. Ryuu Mugen**

**Age: 18**

**Occupation: Student/Inventor**

**IS**

** Shinka**

**Generation X**

**Self-Evolution system**

**with a Mugen core**

**Regenerating shield**

**Hyper-Overdrive unleashed mode**

**Built-in AI that is a combination of Jarvis from the Iron man movies and Alvis from Xenoblade chronicles**

**P.S. ****Charlotte doesn't pretend to be a guy as there are two boys at school and 2 people per room, and she was now originally sent to extract/ gather information from Joseph on the elusive Dr. Mugen who she then is to spy on. Also Charlotte's figure is more voluptuous as she is 17 instead of 15.**

**Chapter 2 **

**(Dorms)**

**Ryuu's POV**

I just moved in and collapsed on the bed fast asleep when the door to the room unlocks and a beautiful girl with blonde hair, blue eyes and a generous rack walks in. and not paying any attention lays right on top of me. I awake in a frantic state because I went from asleep to unable to breath. Luckily my flailing in panic alerts her to my presence and she gets off of me (revealing I was being suffocated by her bosom) and begins to apologize in a very cute french accent.

She then leaves the room leaving her bags next to the other bed which is not as big as the massive bed I had shipped here before my arrival. Now the reason for my visit are I need to check up on Joseph so I could upgrade Hellfire to v2 and so my new IS Shinka can start gathering data for its unique self evolution program.

All the sudden my phone went off and me and Joseph were texting back and forth because of a potential spy;

"There is a blonde French bombshell down here asking questions about HF and you, J"

"Description?, M"

"Kind, French, blonde hair, blue eyes, hot as hell with a nice rack, J"

"Shit! I think that's my roommate!, M"

This is concerning I thought to myself

(meanwhile)

Charlotte had of course pretended not to notice that Joseph started frantically texting after she started asking about his IS and Dr. Mugen.

So she headed back to her room. Finding Ryuu sleeping with his phone under his pillow she carefully got it from under the sleeping Ryuu and she discovered something, a conversation mentioning a blonde french girl asking questions about HF from J. It took 30 seconds for her to decipher HF stood for Hellfire and J was for Joseph, meaning that her roommate must know something about Dr. Mugen. So she kept scrolling and found he had responded with "Description?, M" Which after reading the rest of the conversation she had a pretty good guess who her roommate was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please note that while slightly out of order the rogue drone will attack this chapter instead of before the introduction of Charlotte.**

**P.S. My character has many connections and therefore a few representatives previously present and possibly some that were already on their way will receive important orders from their respected countries' governments. **

(middle of the night)

Ryuu's POV

Joseph and I had met in the hangar late at night so that I could begin working on upgrading Hellfire from v1 to v2 which had to be done manually as the robot needed more physical mass for the transition and no amount of programming alone could fix that all in all it took about 2 and a half hours to get Hellfire upgraded and updated 2 hours 21 minutes for the physical work and 9 minute for the uploading of the new operating system and additional software.

Version 2 would strike fear into the hearts of all who dare verse it Hellfire version 2 was no longer a grounded slow unit with only two weapons.

Hellfire v2 had all of v1's features plus Dual Incendiary Gauss guns mounted from back of shoulder blade that rest above shoulder pauldrons leaving a gap in between, A Colossal Cannon that takes up half of the space on Hellfire's back, but instead of regular cannon balls the cannon shoots balls of magma with shards of rock in them. Not to mention the spade shaped robotic devil tail and devil wings allowing it to fly. Also the flamethrower is no longer exposed as it is now internal and the flame comes out of the right palm instead of being externally mounted on the right arm.

After that I snuck back to my room and slept until morning.

I rolled over and felt something soft and finding it comfortable rolled over onto this more comfortable pillow. About 15 minutes later I woke up between Charlotte's breasts, and when I tried to apologize, "It waz quite alwight weally" Charlotte said in her adorable french accent.

Later at the training grounds right after Shinka and I were going to call it good on gathering data for the day and go back to the dorms by the way (Shinka has a female voice her personally is just the combination of Jarvis and Alvis then changed to a girl). A black meteor fell from the sky. Thankfully Joseph and Charlotte were both there, because it turned out to be a drone trying to capture and/or kill me. Because when it landed it scanned locked onto me and said in a Digital voice resembling 1000 modems making the horrible modem noise but slightly off phase from one another "Target acquired Dr. Mugen located." Joseph now would be a good time to test v2, I said right he said summoning a robot with giant wings a cross between bat and dragon and with a mechanical spade like tail. Joseph then fired both Gauss guns at the black monstrosity that emerged from the crater, He then fired a molten ball of super-heated rock and lava from the cannon on his back at the drone filling in the crater and liquefying the robots lower half instantly before the upper half slowly sank into the molten pool of magma and melted.

With my cover blown I received three body guards two were already at the school and had just arrived. These had all gotten orders from their respective governments to protect me, one from France, one from Russia, and one from Germany.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ryuu's POV

Today I was given a new more secure room in which a small suite was surrounded by a larger room that could accommodate not two but 4 people within it giving one extra slot on the outside room that outside room was then attached to the regular dorms. The three bodyguards were; my old roommate Charlotte Dunois who received the order from the French government to protect me, a new student from Germany named Laura Bodewig, and Tatenashi Sarashiki the Russian representative.

Houki's POV (night time in the arena)

Of course I have heard the news thats supposed to be secret and of course I also lied to everyone earlier about having no way to contact Tabane.

I reluctantly dial the number

"Hows it going sis" an overly cheerful and slightly agitating childlike voice comes from the other end.

"Hey sis I have some information that you'd be interested in." I way

"Well what is it, spill spill" my hyperactive older sister responds

"Not so fast sis we help each other it's a two way streak after all' I say annoyed at my sisters disregard for the effort helping her took.

"I already know and have completed your IS, so what do you have for me, everyones favorite genius" Tabane said

"Fine here it is Dr. Mugen is at IS acadamy right now" I whispered into the phone.

"WHAT! REALLY?" Tabane shrieked.

Dr. Mugen being one of the only people she wanted to meet


	5. Tournament

Omni-Stratos Chapter 5

**please note this chapter has a tournament and therefore needed an announcer and since everyone is in this tournament there needed to be a backup announcer for when the announcer is participating This is Chifuyu as the announcer and _This is Ms. Yamada as the announcer_**

Chapter 5 part 1

Ryuu's POV

Joseph and I have made it to the quarterfinals using version 2 but the fights will soon get harder and Hellfire is still to slow we have a few hours before our next match. In which time I planned on fixing a couple things one of which being how slow Hellfire still is. So after about an hour and a half of work version 3 was completed. Having all the benefits of all prior versions it also had between the pauldron and the Gauss gun on each side was a multiple rocket launcher. Jet turbines were added increasing Hellfire's speed and power generation. It also covered Joseph's entire body had night vision capabilities, as well as the fact that it was fireproof, and heatproof meaning it wouldn't cook Joseph inside it. The devil tail was also now a guillotine blade.

part 2

3rd person POV

**QUARTERFINAL MATCH 1**

**Shinka and Hellfire vs Byakushiki and ShenLong**

After Byakushiki and ShenLong entered the arena a gigantic weaponized devil shaped IS landed and levitating beside it before landing gracefully was a combination of what looked like a half energy based half metallic metal angelic/ethereal IS in shape white in color with gold accents. Ichika drew Yukihira and charges at Mugen. When he was halfway there he was bombarded by a barrage of missiles from hellfire's new MRLs. Joseph then smirks exclaiming "Denied". Linying then attempts to shoot Shinka with Dragon Shot only to have it neutralized by a shockwaves caused when shinka clapped colliding with the incoming projectile when it was three quarters of the way to Mugen. Hellfire then uses his flamethrower creating a large torrent of flame. "You couldn't hit..." Linying never finished, her taunting interrupted by the impact of two high velocity projectiles from Joseph's Gauss guns. At the sight of his now fallen comrade Ichika once again went on the offensive and swinging his sword in a downward arc towards Shinka he was shocked when Mugen caught the blade of his energy sword between his hands. With his enemy distracted Joseph wrapped Hellfire's tail around Ichika's IS' leg and pulled causing Ichika to first fall, hitting the ground face first, then be dragged close enough that he was finished off by Hellfire's flamethrower.

**AND THE WINNER IS SHINKA AND HELLFIRE**

part 3

**_QUARTERFINAL MATCH 2_**

**_Honne and Tina vs Chifuyu and Houki_**

Houki and Tina each immediately drew their respective katanas. Tina charged Chifuyu almost immediately afterwards trying to catch her off guard, Tina charged straight toward Chifuyu sword gripped like a claymore and angled like boar pike, extended slightly below what would be straight in front of her then angled up slightly. In one fluid movement Chifuyu grabbed Tina's katana with Tina still holding on to it, shifted into a more stable stance by dropping her weight and widening her stance and threw Tina across her shoulders and into a heap on the waiting ground.

Honne skipped across the arena at inhuman speeds and tackled Houki in an enormous bear hug, causing both girls to be knocked off their feet. Houki landed flat on her back hitting the ground with Honne a moment later landing with a leg on each of Houki's shoulders. Houki being unable to use her arms to shove Honne off as her arms were currently trapped under Honne's legs, she lifted her knees to her chest curling up into a ball, Houki then simultaneously extended both of her legs into her opponent launching Honne off of Houki and sent her to crash into Tina upon landing knocking both girls out.

**_AND THE WINNER IS CHIFUYU AND HOUKI_**

part 4

**QUARTERFINAL MATCH 3 **

**Rafale-Revive Custom II and Mysterious Lady**

**vs**

**Rafale-Revive Basic and Uchigane Nishiki**

Charlotte using vent her .55 caliber assault rifle fires at Maya right as Maya fires her sniper rifle straight at Charlotte knocking both of them out. In a last ditch effort to beat her sister Kanzashi uses mountain storm, firing all 48 missiles simultaneously while Tatanashi charged straight toward her with her lance causing the missiles to explode with both sisters in its blast radius. When the smoke cleared both were face down and unconscious.

**IT'S A TIE MEANING BOTH TEAMS ARE OUT!**

part 5

**QUARTERFINAL MATCH 4**

_**Laura and Cecilia vs Kaoruko and Kiyoka**_

Laura started off the match by firing her large .8 caliber shoulder mounted railgun at Kaoruko nailing the journalist in the chest sending her into the arena's wall knocking her flat on her face and unconscious. Which distracted Kiyoka long enough for Cecilia to launch her drones and destroy her distracted opponent winning the match in what would probably be record time.

_**AND THE WINNER IS LAURA AND CECILIA**_

part 6

_**Semifinal Match 1**_

_**Dr. Mugen and Joseph vs Chifuyu and Houki**_

"Hey do you think these two will be at least somewhat of a challenge, that last match wasn't very entertaining?" Joseph asked nonchalantly as though they weren't in the middle of a match. "I highly doubt it, they might as well be armed with a couple of sharpened sticks for all the good it will do them…" Mugen's response was cut off by Chifuyu yelling "Hey jackass, smartass, you two think just because you beat my dumbass brother you'll be able to beat me." Joseph fires a barrage of missiles at them basically carpet bombing his opponents then turned to Mugen and said "Did you call for a carpenter?" Emerging from the smoke two semi damaged IS units emerged swords drawn covered in dust smoke and suit. "Hey what happened to you two?" Mugen asked, further enraging the two girls. The two girls charged at Mugen and Joseph resulting in them becoming scorched by Joseph's flamethrower who then said "Scorch 'em and Torch 'em!" "You need some ice with that burn" Mugen followed and Joseph told him that the honor was all his. It appeared as though lighting was being gathered into the palms of Mugen's hands from his fingertips which upon closer inspection were flexible tesla coils. Sending a massive bolt of electricity at each of his opponents Mugen turned around and said right as they were hit by his bolts of lightning "You've been thunderstruck!" knocking both opponents out. Joseph said "That must have been quite shocking!" "Now girls don't get so smitten." Mugen said walking away.

**_THE WINNERS ARE MUGEN AND JOSEPH_**

part 7

Laura and Cecilia advanced by default because of the tie

**FINAL MATCH SHINKA AND HELLFIRE VERSUS SCHWARZER REGEN AND BLUE TEARS**

Mugen's POV

All four of us were in a ready stance. But right before the actual match could begin something crashed into the ground between the two teams throwing dust up everywhere and the force of the impact sending me flying.

**(HAHAHA BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING DID YOU)**


End file.
